


Fire Gemblem: Record of the Gem War

by Zaltia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem AU, It's whatever between those you think it is, fantasy au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaltia/pseuds/Zaltia
Summary: Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love?  A ragtag bunch of idiots are going to have to figure it out in the middle of the worst war in a thousand years. Maybe they'll save the world while they're at it.Fire Emblem/Fantasy AU. It's like a Rorschach test. If you're familiar with fire emblem, you'll see the references.





	Fire Gemblem: Record of the Gem War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's too much to ask for a quiet meal.

_ Since the beginning of known history, the continent was ruled in four kingdoms. In the East lied the Kingdom of Aurus. Ruled with an iron fist, its military strength knew no bounds. From within their walls their monarchy ruled strictly but fairly. In the West was the Cerulus Empire. A land of magic and  mystery, their knowledge of the world was only matched by their knowledge of the beyond. Some claimed they could even look into the future. Towards the North was the Kingdom of Ivory. The most secretive of all, their presence could be felt across the world. Finally there were the Rose Tribes to the south. The smallest of the empires, they prided themselves in their love of all things life and peace.  _

 

_ The four kingdoms existed together for thousands of years, each ruled under the watchful eye of their diamond. Together the diamonds ruled and protected the continent. Historians would look back on those times with kind eyes. While the people were not particularly happy, they were at peace. And for many people, that was more than enough. _

 

_ Then chaos broke out. The Rose Tribes began to fall apart following the assassination of their diamond. Infighting abounded as people began to turn on each other. Brother killed brother and anarchy reigned across the land. The other diamonds stepped in to quell the rebellions, but they could not contain the growing resistance movement. Led by a legendary rebel leader, the dissenting factions in the south fought back, pushing the diamond forces back til they ran out of options. The diamonds abandoned the south, leaving the remaining tribes to regroup and reform. _

_ Eventually, the fighting stopped. There was quiet across the continent. Men and women alike laid down their arms and devoted themselves to living their lives. The wars and fighting of past began to fade from memory, becoming history as the days passed. Hundred of years later, the continent had rebuilt itself and all the bloodshed became a story of the past. Everywhere as far as you could see, everywhere was at peace. _

 

_ That should have been the first sign that something was horribly wrong. _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The tavern was a screaming mess. There were patches of floor between beer puddles. The bards screamed louder as they tried to sing over the crowd. The waitstaff looked like they hadn’t slept in three to five weeks. Somewhere in the bar somebody stuck a piece of chicken to a wall with a sword. All in all, a very typical Tuesday evening.

 

The head waitress pulled back from the mess. She leaned against the counter, watching the chaos unfold in front of her. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she sighed and scanned the room. She watched the tables full of drunken villagers, some happy and some less so. All were shouting like their lungs were going to give out. She smiled.

 

Something caught her in the corner of her eye. The chaos and drunken brawling was normal. A table completely free of alcohol was not. The table itself made her raise an eyebrow. Tucked in the corner of the room, a person sat alone at a table. She had a room-temperature drink half finished at her side next to a lukewarm chicken dinner. The rest of the table was covered in crumpled papers and textbooks. A quill dangled off the edge. The girl didn’t seem to care, she was too engrossed in whatever she was reading to notice. The robe she wore didn’t show much, other than the occasional hand movement to turn a page. The fabric’s dark greens and yellows shined against the dull browns of the tavern. Symbols ran over the sides of the robe, all in a language the head waitress wasn’t familiar with. She had never seen that kind of robe before.

 

She wasn’t the only person to take notice. A group of thugs surrounded the robed girl. One walked over and kicked the table. Everything shook, mostly the girl. Quills and books fell to the ground as the girl let out a yelp of surprise. One of the taller men, grimy and sneering, leaned over the girl. She recoiled from the stench of his breath. “Oy, I don’t think I’ve seen one of yous around here. You ever seen one of them yellows around here guys?” he shouted to the two next to him. The other two whooped next to him as the smug one picked up one of the girl’s books. The girl tried to stammer out a complaint before the man raised the book out of her reach.“What the hell are these? These don’t look like real words do they boys? I guess she don’t need e-”

 

“What she doesn’t need is the three of you harassing her.” The head waitress said. Her voice cut through the chatter like a hot sword. The three goons turned to look at the waitress. The loudest one sneered.

 

“What the hell are you saying girl? You want me to do something you’ll regret. Because I guarantee you’ll regret it.” He leaned in to the head waitress. He glared at her, bringing his face dangerously close to her. The waitress punched him in the eye.

 

Reeling back in pain, the goon howled. He clutched at his eye while trying to glare with his good eye. It started to cry instead. “I’m telling you to get out of my establishment. I don’t know who you are, but if you keep making trouble I will make you regret this.”

 

The two quiet goons looked at the third. He sneered and turned back between the others. “Boys come on, let’s go get the boss. He’ll set this bitch right!” he half shouted. With that, he pushed past his two companions and stormed out of the tavern. The rest of the patrons hardly noticed the commotion over their own.

 

The head waitress let out a sigh of relief. She watched them go before turning her sights to the robed girl. She was still frozen solid from the confrontation. The head waitress walked over to the girl. With a smile, she cleared her throat.  “You doing alright?” she asked with a smile. 

 

The smaller girl yelped and spun around. She raised an arm and squeaked something in surprise. The air around her sparkled as she fell onto her books. She grunted as she knocked a book and another quill off the table. Her hood fell, revealing a head of short disheveled blonde hair. The girl swallowed, face beet red underneath her oversized glasses. 

 

“I-I,” she stuttered. Staring at the larger woman, shame and embarrassment started to well up inside her. “I had that under complete control. I-I didn’t need your assistance.” she said. Trying to regain some semblance of dignity, she stood up from the table. She didn’t notice the quill that landed on the floor which wound up under her feet. With another act of tumbling grace, she slipped and fell face-forward.

 

The head waitress caught her, used to catching much larger and much drunker people. The small scholar weighed less than a bunch of grapes to her. Laughing, she picked the girl up and gently put her down onto the bench. “Sorry about that. It’s just my job to worry and take out the trash.” Smiling with her whole face, she reached a hand out to the girl. “My name’s Sadie. You doing better, hun?”

 

The girl cleared her throat, her skin fading to its normal pale color. “I am Peridot,” she said, “A-and I appreciate your inquiry. But at this moment, I am doing alright.”

 

Sadie nodded and put her hands on her hips. “Say, I can’t help but notice that you look a little out of place here. Come around here often?”

 

Peridot shrugged as she bent to the ground. She picked up her books and accessories and gingerly put them back on the table. “I, was not aware of how much I stood out among the crowd here. Is reading not commonplace here?”

 

“Well, I don’t think a lot of folks around here can read that much. Buut, I was kinda talking about the,” she motioned up and down over Peridot. “Everything else. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone come to this tavern and not finish their meal. Hell, I’ve never seen a meal go cold here before. Plus your robes are… special.”

 

Peridot shrunk back. Her eyes narrowed and her pulse rose. “W-what’s that to you? I don’t, I mean. I haven’t done anything wrong he-”

 

“Woah, woah.” Sadie interrupted her, holding a hand up with a warm smile. “I aint saying that you aren’t suspicious looking. But you are far from the first suspicious looking person I’ve served in this bar. I was curious, and honestly a little bit concerned. You saw how those idiots treated you. Was just worried that happened to you a lot. You don’t look like the type who’s normally this far south by herself.”

 

Peridot grumbled, relaxing in her seat. She leaned back onto her books and fiddled with one of her quills. “It’s a long story.” she mumbled. “A-anyway. Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine ma’am. And I’ll be sure to finish your delicious meal!” she almost half-shouted. 

 

Sadie raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “I’ll take your word for it then hun. Listen, if anything comes up, let me know. Don't want you getting in trouble again.” she said with a wink.

 

Peridot blushed a bit before going back to her work. “Noted.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

          The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Most of the patrons moved about doing their normal business and Sadie could feel the tension from before begin to wane. Peridot was still in her corner doing whatever she does, but Sadie didn’t think too hard about it. She could get used to a peaceful evening in the tavern. Then the doors to the tavern burst open. In the entrance stood a tall man, the kind who looks like he's only heard of showering but never thought to try it. He snorted, sticking a finger up his nose. Pulling it out, he wiped something on his torn tunic. It matched the other stains that adorned his clothes. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye that contrasted with his grimy tan skin. Spitting on the floor he ran a gloved hand through his greasy mohawk. Smiling a crooked grin, he stomped onto the floor.

 

“Alright, listen up here!” he shouted. “I don’t know what kind of shithole this is, but it’s now Bartra the Beast’s shithole!” He laughed, walking down the center of the tavern. The tavern patrons all turned to him. The room seemed to vibrate with pre-fight tension. The large man, Bartra, looked over at some patrons with a smirk. “Now, I wanna know. Who here’s in charge of this ruddy place? And who’s the one who gave one of my boys a wicked shiner?” Pacing through the room, he felt the people grow quieter as most just glared at him with contained fury.  

 

“So, none of ya feel like talkin, eh?” he said with a toothy smile. He reached back and pulled out the massive axe strapped to his back. With a roar he slammed it into the floor, cutting the tension in half. The patrons all shrunk back, some trying to make it to the nearest entrance. The man laughed, standing on part of the axe blade. “I can’t believe it, you’re all a bunch of pusses! What, none of you ever seen an axe before? Come on! Which one of you layabouts started a fight you can’t finish?!” he looked around the tavern, smile growing with each fleeing drunkard.

 

“Are you going to clean that up?” 

 

Bartra froze. Turning, he looked at the source of the voice. The tavern had mostly cleared out at this point. Most of the building had run at the first sign of trouble. Peridot was still in her chair, seemingly fixed to her chair. Sadie stood next to her. She held herself with pride as anger radiated from her eyes. She walked up to Bartra. He towered over her by at least two feet, but in Peridot’s eyes they looked the same. Bartra looked down to Sadie, a scowl marking his face.

 

“What did you just say to me?” he growled.

 

“I asked you if you were going to clean this up.” Sadie said, not a hint of fear in her voice. Her eyes never left Bartra’s. “Now, I’m not going to assume much. But I’m going to assume you understand simple words, so here’s some. Get out of my tavern, or so help me I’ll-”

 

He smacked her across the face. With a crack, she almost fell onto a table. Leaning down, Bartra picked her up by her shirt. “Did you try and order me? Because I don’t take kindly to orders.” He lifted her off her feet. Sadie growled, trying to kick at him to no avail. “I like your spirit. You got more balls than this fuckin village combined!” 

 

From the open door came in the three goons from before. The biggest difference being one now sported a massive black eye. He panted as his eye fell onto Sadie. “That’s her boss! That’s the bitch who punched me in the eye!” he shouted

 

“It is, is she? Well you could have mentioned that you got your ass beat by a woman. Not to mention a pretty one too.” Leaning in, he grinned wider as Sadie kicked against him harder. “Looks like it’s a woman who needs to learn her place.” Bartra smiled, as he clenched his other hand into a fist. “Oh, this is going to feel good.”

 

Another crack rang through the tavern with a cry of pain. Sadie fell to the ground, chest heaving as a cold sweat ran down her face. Above her Bartra staggered back, clutching his chest in pain. Smoke trailed from a charred wound near his heart. Gasping, he looked down at it, then back up at the tiny mage. 

 

Peridot stood by her table. One hand was stretched out towards Bartra, lightning still crackling between her fingertips. In her other hand a spellbook rested, still glowing warm from use. Peridot bit her lip before running up to Sadie. Standing between her and the bandit, she kept her fingers out crackling towards him. “I-if you know what’s good for you. You’ll get out of here before there’s more!”

 

Bartra hissed through his teeth. He glared down at Sadie then back to Peridot. “This. This is not over. You are going to pay for this!” he spat before pulling his axe out of the ground. Turning, he ran out of the tavern. The two girls stayed there in silence as adrenaline washed over them.

 

Sadie turned to Peridot. “What the heck was that!?”

 

Peridot swallowed and scratched her head. “I-I. I just. I mean, he was. He seemed dangerous so I defended you. Us. Defended us. With lightning magic.” she stuttered before dropping to her knees. “Oh my stars, I’ve never actually used magic on someone before. I just used magic on someone. I just used magic on someone who’s going to want to kill me. I just.” The adrenaline wavered and she dropped her head in her hands. She had no idea what she just did and was already regretting it. A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her regrets.

 

“Peridot. Thank you.” Sadie said with a gentle smile. The mage looked at her and sighed in relief. 

 

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Peridot said back. With a laugh the two girls sat there. The silence felt welcoming. Even if it only lasted for a moment.

 

Another figure burst into the tavern. A young boy, not old enough to ride a horse alone yet, stumbled in and fell towards a table. “Miss Sadie!” He yelled, catching himself on a tabletop. “Miss Sadie, you gotta get out of here, it’s an emergency!”

 

Peridot and Sadie looked to each other then back to the boy. “What’s going on?” Sadie asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Peridot watched her try and keep her composure, but the sweat dripping down her neck gave her away.

 

The boy looked somewhere on the verge of throwing up or tears. “F-fire ma’am! A group of bandits were parked out by the town, and they’re setting fire to the village now!”

 

Peridot’s blood ran cold. She stayed sitting on the ground as Sadie jumped to her feet. She watched the villagers run out while she processed what she did. These were the bandits that harassed her. She hurt them. They’re hurting the town. Biting her lip, Peridot closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she slapped herself in the face. Standing, she went to gather her books. 

 

It was time for some practical application of her research.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I always liked the idea of lightning mage Peri. I hope you guys all enjoy her as well.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated. Kudos are even more appreciated. Also for anyone familiar with my other stuff, it's good to be back. Prepare for some anime level fighting.


End file.
